dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The KidVegeta Anthology/Deleted Stories/Dragon Ball: Short Story Project
In 2014 (I don't remember exactly what month or day), I came up with an idea - to create a collection of very short stories for Dragon Ball. This was influenced by a class I was taking at the time which was examining micro-fiction. I thought it would be cool to do something similar with Dragon Ball. I spent months working on this story, preparing the story list, the character list, and whatnot. However, I never got this story to work, forcing me to abandon it. One reason I abandoned it is that an idea I had - six word stories - would mean that I would end up with hundreds of Dragon Ball stories, greatly diluting my story collection and causing me to have a ridiculous amount of anthology page. I realized that quality was more important to me than quantity and this short story project, especially the very short stories (below 100 words) would be so easy to produce that keeping the quality at its highest would be too hard. I also didn't want to start another long story (overall, with all its stories, the Short Story Project would be a very long endeavor), since I had so many unfinished stories at the time (as of writing this anthology, I still have too many of those). So I just abandoned it. I never wrote much for this story, though I did actually write several complete stories, which can be seen below. I also created the below description to be on the Short Story Project page. I almost posted it - I had it on this wiki and everything, on a "create a new page" page, but decided against posting it at the last second. I saved the below description a word document, however, in case I ever changed my mind. The below story names in the headers do not have descriptions. I only ever created the story names with the intent of forming a story around them at a later point. I never got to that later point before abandoning this story. I just wasn't passionate about this story. There were a small amount of story ideas that I was passionate about that came from this story, though. Some of them were re-purposed for Things Were Better Then or will appear in my 2016 as-of-yet-unnamed one-shot collection of 8 stories (the sushi competition between Ledas and Tarble will be one of those). But the original idea for this story was to literally have hundreds of stories on the page - the vast majority of them less than 100 words, and a few going up to 750 words maximum. In the end, I didn't care enough about this story to create it. The quality vs quantity argument was a major reason for me ultimately giving up on this idea. To this day I'm glad I did. I wouldn't want to have to still be working on this story (if I had created it, there is no way it would be done yet). So this is one of those stories I am happy to have deleted. It's trimming the fat. It's keeping my sense of quality. The good ideas I've had in this collection will be (or have been) used anyway. Story Dragon Ball SS, also known as Dragon Ball Short Stories, is a collection of flash fiction and micro-fiction stories. All of these stories are very short; none is longer than 750 words. I consider the "perfect" micro-fiction to be 6 words long (in homage to the most famous micro-fiction ever written), so many stories will be only 6 words long. Others will be a bit longer. Not all of these stories (particularly the very short ones) will have names. List of Stories All stories are 1 - 750 words long. 'Super Saiyan' 'The Great Sushi Contest I' 'Broly's Nightmare' 'Untitled I' 'Samurai Bet' 'Untitled II' 'Eradication Point' 'Untitled III' 'The Panty Raid' 'Piccolo Wars I' 'Bleak Future' 'Untitled IV' 'Foolish Father' 'World Champ' 'Red Vision' 'Here Kitty Kitty' 'Milord' 'Untitled V' 'Untitled VI' 'Our Extinction Effect' 'Journey into the East' 'Untitled VII' 'Violated' 'Piccolo Wars II' 'Crocodile Tears' 'High Arcosian' 'Torfrost' 'Untitled VIII' 'Sinhost' 'Doctor' 'Light and Dark' 'The Great Sushi Contest II' 'Sincerely, Sammy' 'Untitled IX' 'Hipster Doofus' 'Little Bird' 'He's a Pirate' 'Blood Rite' 'Servant of Chaos' 'Untitled X' 'The Nameless Terror' 'The Rolling Plague' 'Warrior Servant' 'Ginyu's True Form' 'Character list' Goku Gohan Goten Vegeta Trunks Krillin Yamcha Tien Chiaotzu Yajirobe Uub Android 18 Mr. Satan Videl Mr. Buu Chi Chi Bulma Tights Roshi Kami Nail Pikkon Android 17 Andoid 16 Andoid 8 Tapion Future Gohan Future Trunks Future Bulma King Kai Grand Kai Supreme Kai Old Kai Dende Mr. Popo Oolong Puar Turtle Alligator Bulla Marron Pan Tournament Announcer Tarble Gure Launch Grandpa Gohan Korin Cargo Frieza Zarbon Dodoria Cui Ginyu Burter Jeice Recoome Guldo Salza Dore Neiz Appule Orlen Malaka Gichamu unnamed cui race commander Vegeta Nappa Raditz Bardock King Vegeta Zorn Paragus Broly General White General Blue Commander Red Tao Staff Officer Black Captain Yellow Colonel Violet Colonel Silver General Copper Ninja Murasaki Dr. Gero Dr. Gero's son King Piccolo Piano Drum Cymbal Tambourine Garlic Garlic Jr. Android 19 Android 20 Future Android 17 Future Android 18 Bojack Zangya Hoi Hirudegarn Bibidi Babidi Buu Abo Kado 'Written stories' 'Super Saiyan (story 1 seen above)' Namek is dying. It will not be long now. Even the light is fleeing this sinking ship. Hate was coursing through Goku’s veins. He tried to suppress the alien feeling by thinking of his family and his friends, but the image of that smug Frieza kept overtaking them like a flame in the darkness. He did not want to hate Frieza, did not want give in to anger like that sad tyrant, but there was something tugging at him that Goku could not pull away from. A Super Saiyan is the perfect warrior, free of morality and pain. The hate is natural; the compelled, ruthless warrior is the most lethal. Goku sensed something coming up on him and spun around, breaking his flight. Coming towards him was a white-purple blast - Frieza’s final gambit. Goku gasped, shouted “You fool!”, and defended himself. A small yellow blast, a tiny fraction of his power, was all it took to stay the last gasp of a miserable creature. Killing is cleansing. It rids the universe of filth. Frieza’s death will save trillions of lives. Evil does not deserve to live. It was over in a sudden flash, a crater soon falling into the ocean and a vortex swallowing it up. Goku did not see where Frieza had gone. He turned around and flew off, searching for his own safety. He closed his eyes hard and thought back to his family, to Chi Chi and Gohan, to his friends, Piccolo, Tien, and… Krillin. Goku clenched his fists together and let the rage wash through him. He had never been this angry before, never wanted to kill someone so bad. Yet, he knew, he had not killed Frieza back there. He didn’t have it in him. Maybe Goku wasn’t the perfect warrior or very much like a Saiyan. But he wasn’t Frieza – he wouldn’t become like Frieza. That much he knew. With all his strength, Goku forgot the pitiful tyrant and thought only of his family as he raced to escape that burning world. It gave him strength he did not know he had. Namek is dying. All that remains is a hollow echo of mortality and emotion, soon to be melded with the beating heartstrings of the universe itself. In the soundless void, an empire gasps and crumbles. 'The Great Sushi Contest I (story 2 seen above)' “What’s sushi?” “It’s super tasty! Here, try some!” Ledas threw a small bit of rice and fish Tarble’s way. It hit the young prince directly in the face and splattered like an egg on a windshield. “Ow! My leg!” Tarble screamed, falling over. “Sorry, I just thought you’d be faster…” Ledas grinned, going scarlet and scratching his shoulder. He looked over at Vegeta, who shook his head and looked away, embarrassed. The poor Vegeta couldn’t stomach the sight of his family’s reputation going down in flames. Ledas was sure to hand Tarble the next piece of sushi more slowly. He apologized to the too-slow prince and vowed never to do it again. Then, a Saiyan-like fire erupted in the boy’s eyes. “Hey, I betcha I can eat more than you,” Ledas goaded Tarble. “Come on, whaddya say?!” Tarble nibbled on the edge of one small piece of sushi, inspecting it with his taste buds. His eyes lit up large and pale. “A contest?” “Yeah, let’s do it! Vegeta can be the referee!” “I do not want to be the referee!” Vegeta roared in complaint. Ledas’ face suddenly went very serious. “Vegeta, you hafta. Your brother really wants you to. He told me it’d make up for all the years of not talking to him.” Tarble probably hadn’t said any of that, but before Vegeta could complain again, Ledas turned to Mr. Satan’s servants cowering around the corner of the building. They had been hiding back there since watching the trio consume a meal that would have served a thousand people not ten minutes before. “You guys!” Ledas laughed and pointed. “Bring us all the sushi you have! We’re having a contest! It’s gonna be the best contest ever!” The servants ran off in a panic. Who knows what those poor humans thought, seeing the Saiyans feasting. Maybe they thought it was a dream, a horrible nightmare they would soon wake from. Maybe they thought it was paradise from the lovely Mr. Satan. Regardless, the servants soon returned with plates and plates and plates of the finest sushi in all of Dragon World. Ledas and Tarble took their places, each behind a table packed to the brim with sushi, and Vegeta ahead of them, as serious as a walrus. “Wait, you’ll need this,” Ledas said, before throwing a shiny silver whistle at Vegeta. This prince caught what was coming for him. “This is ridiculous!” Vegeta whined. “This is sushi,” Ledas reminded him. With a sigh and a shake of the head, Vegeta blew the whistle. Then, the two Saiyans were off to the races, consuming sushi at a rate not seen since ever. Soon, a crowd of single women appeared and began screaming and cheering for each side. Many held posters showing their support for Ledas, but many others were chanting Tarble’s name. There was a little man with a mustache and sparkling suit wading through the crowds throwing confetti all around. The two ate for many a minute before Vegeta finally blew his whistle again. In truth, there was no time limit, but Vegeta was getting quite annoyed with the spectacle going on around him. So the two Saiyans stopped eating sushi, the dust cleared, and the crowd gasped in unison (a burst of confetti punctuating their noise). Ledas had eaten half of his sushi. But Tarble had eaten his entire table of sushi. It was a sushi miracle. “No way,” Ledas said, running over to Tarble. “How’d you eat it so fast?!” “No offense, but you are a lot smaller than me,” Tarble stated. Ledas was shocked. “And you’re a lot smaller than Vegeta, even though you two are supposed to be brothers! I bet Vegeta could eat the most sushi!” Vegeta grumbled and folded his arms. “I will not take part in a sushi contest!” “I’ll get Goku to be your opponent!” Ledas said, running off with glee. “Kakarot?!” Vegeta’s eyes filled up with fear and surprise. “Stop! Get back here, Ledas! Do not tell Kakarot about this!” Vegeta chased Ledas away as Tarble watched them. He was far too puny to run even a few feet after them. Instead, he turned around and started to eat the sushi still left on Ledas’ table. “This stuff is pretty good,” he said to no one in particular. “I bet Gure would like to try a table of this stuff.” 'Unnamed micro-fiction' His hair turns golden, his heart blackens. "A Prince of what, exactly?" Zarbon asked to his mute companion. "The Saiyans are gone. You are just a shell of a dead kingdom." It was a blue day, a beautiful summer morning before the heat had come on too strong and the birds were still singing. It was a beautiful day when that green monster appeared and took his daughter. Raditz wondered if his father had loved Kakarot, had thought him a son worth caring about. King Cold oft thought of his family, and when a voice inside his head would pose the question 'how much do I love Frieza and Cooler', he poured a glass of wine and thought no more. Become Majin, or remain second best. Black Prince, desperate heart. When he looked and saw the baby amongst the burning flames and he knew. Kakarot has not the stomach for Majin. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to be the best. His name was Kakarot, Bardock thought as he dissolved away. He had to laugh. As it so happened, Zarbon did know something Frieza did not. Bardock closed his eyes and felt the energy start to consume him. He thought Endnotes #The list of headers is not complete - it does not contain all of the stories I had planned for this story. I abandoned this story before coming up with more story names. There would have been more than one hundred overall had I not. #I don't remember what most of the story names were about. Samurai Bet would have been about the origins of the rivalry between Makare and Elijah (characters from Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe). Here Kitty Kitty would have been a comedy about Korin. Piccolo Wars I was essentially changed to Burning Man. The Sinhost and Torfrost ones were going to be about demons in the Demon Realm as well as some appearances by some Second Generation Gods (at least Cira). Crocodile Tears would have been about the unnamed alligator's (the character seen at the beginning of DB and in Soup) death. Sincerely, Sammy would have been about what happened to General Blue's brother (spoiler alert: this will instead be shown in Chasing Oblivion). He's a Pirate would have been about Bojack. Funnily enough there was a story with the same name in Dragon Ball: Legacies (that would have also been about Bojack). So that Bojack story I've been planning on writing has now been cancelled twice. Tough break. Blood Rite would have been about the near-extinction of the True Majins. That story will be told in my 2016 one-shot collection (6/16/2016 KV note: turns out I didn't end up using this idea in my 2016 one-shot collection!). Ginyu's True Form would have been about Captain Ginyu's original being (the body he uses in DBZ is one he used his body switch power to steal). I don't remember what the other stories would have been about. But you can see, even from the small number that I do remember, several of them were or will be re-purposed. #All of the written stories were written very early in the morning of November 3, 2014. I was staying over at a friend's house, and my friend had gone to bed, so I decided to write a couple stories. The Goku and Ledas ones obviously took me some time to write, but the short ones after them also took me quite a while to write. #I was hesitant to put the Goku and Ledas stories on this site. The Goku one isn't bad. I could have released it as a one-shot. I still might. We'll see if I ever do anything with it. It's interesting because that right there is my only story about adult Goku that I've ever written. I thought the moment after Goku defeated Frieza was one of the few usable points in Goku's history to write an emotional story about him. The idea of the italicized parts was to separate the story and do something unique. Notice how those italicized sections are in a different tense than Goku's paragraphs. This was also done on purpose to make the story unique. I was really playing with technical form with this story. #The Ledas story is just me wanting to write a story where Ledas and Tarble meet. I want that to happen so bad, so I will still be doing this story. I will be re-writing it though, as it's still very rough above. I didn't edit it much at all. So the dialogue isn't as good as it could be. It's pretty bad in some spots. But this is a good example of how some of my first drafts turn out. I edit heavily from first draft to what I finally publish. This story was hard because I had to keep it under 750 words. At first, it was over 1000 words, and I had to remove some of the scene to bring it down to 730 words. I expected that to be the longest story on the entire page if I ever did write the Short Story Project in its entirety. Still, the silly idea of it is something I like. The innocent charm of it, the lack of any serious stakes, considering the power of the characters involved, is really cool. It's a character moment, through-and-through, and one that is explored through comedy. I haven't done many serious comedic stories (Slick is the only one on this site that comes to mind; A Just Edge is my most famous "serious" comedy story overall). So one thing that I'm looking forward with the next version of this story is to use comedy in a serious manner - in a way that will aid a canon story. It's not just silliness for silliness' sake, which is seen in all my drunken and non-canon comedy stories. It has a legitimate purpose and will be considered canon to my universe (when I write it) because of that. #The first micro-fiction story is about Majin Vegeta. It's a good micro-fiction, in my opinion. I came up with several different variants of it before settling on that one. This story took me about 20 minutes to make, despite being only 6 words long. It's a good example of how I'd want most of my 6 word stories to turn out. #The second micro-fiction story is more an excerpt from a scene I may put in His Majesty's Pet. I don't think it works as micro-fiction by itself too much. #The third micro-fiction story is the first story I wrote for the Short Story Collection. It's a story told from the perspective of a pedestrian as his daughter is consumed by Imperfect Cell. I really like this one. The contrast between the beautiful scenery and horrors of Cell going on is really well-done, especially in such a short amount of words. I had the idea for this one from the moment I came up with the Short Story Collection. I was literally in class examining science fiction micro-fiction when I came up with this story. I wrote out a rough version of it then and there and then edited it to how it is now when I was at my friend's house. #The fourth micro-fiction was improvised at my friend's house. I don't have much to say about it. I probably wouldn't have put it on the SSP page had I created that page, as the story isn't very good. #The fifth micro-fiction is really good, in my opinion. It's the essence of what a King Cold one-shot from me would look like. I like the idea that wine is his pleasure and his escape, his key to a world of simulacra and numbness. #The sixth and seventh micro-fictions were variations of the first micro-fiction story. They are, therefore, also about Majin Vegeta. These were slightly different from the other 6 word variations of the Majin Vegeta story as they were meant to be less than 6 words. With those two, I was trying to make them as short a story as possible. When you get below 5 words, creating a story becomes almost impossible. 6 words is the standard micro-fiction, and 5 words is usually possible. Anything less is where the true skill comes into play, because you are using dead space as much as the chosen words to tell a story. That takes a tremendous amount of skill. I think story seven is the better of the two at doing that. Incidentally, it is four words and is the shortest coherent story I've ever written. The sixth story is still six words long - I tried to get it shorter, but all attempts failed, so it's not a story I would have used, as micro-fiction #1 is the better six word story about Majin Vegeta. #Micro-fiction #8 is an aesthetic, emotional snapshot of when Kid Buu first laid eyes on Uub in chapter 3 of Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem. Obviously, this sentence wasn't edited; its wording is rather poor in its current form. Had I continued with the SSP, I would have edited that story and probably posted it on this site. #The ninth and tenth micro-fictions are again about Majin Vegeta, though this time with an emphasis on Goku in the ninth one. The tenth one is just an inferior version of all the other Majin Vegeta stories so far. #The eleventh micro-fiction is about Bardock's last thought. I thought this was a good one because a one-shot about Bardock would be repetitive - his final moments are shown in canon. But being in the medium of anime, we don't get his inner thoughts. So a one-shot would work best right at the end; and that meant that micro-fiction was actually the best way to show Bardock thinking about Goku as he died. This is the most interesting micro-fiction I made, from a conceptual standpoint. #The twelfth micro-fiction was going to be about something between Zarbon and Vegeta on Frieza's ship (probably during the 737 Age just after Planet Vegeta was destroyed). I did not finish this story - it needed another sentence or two to explain what Zarbon knew. So this one is unfinished, but has potential, though not as a six word story. #The thirteenth micro-fiction is an early version of the eleventh micro-fiction. I abandoned when I focused on perfecting the eleventh micro-fiction. I could have done the Short Story Project. It took a deal of restraint and maturity to see that it wasn't a good idea. The good ideas from the many story plots I came up with for this project are still being used, so nothing of worth is being lost. The stories I actually wrote are interesting to look at, for they are all rough first drafts, showing how my writing improves in the editing process. I really like the Goku story and may post that as a one-shot one day. It would probably need to be edited before I do that if I want to do that. The Ledas story will be the last story in the one-shot collection I will be posting in 2016. The very short micro-fictions that follow them are interesting. They were me playing with micro-fiction and 6 word (and sometimes even shorter) stories. I wanted to do this on a larger scale once, but no longer want to. The stories I ended up making vary in quality, but they scratched the itch I felt for writing Dragon Ball micro-fiction and now serve as a curiosity - a snapshot of what I could have done but chose not to do. Knowing when to give up or say no to something that can't work is an important thing to learn in life, and I think I was wise to not do this story, even if a few of the micro-fictions I did end up writing turned out quite well. <---- Part 129 Part 130 ----> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting